


Roommate

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [5]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, poorly written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick is finally excited to be able to move into a nice house with his boyfriend Ellis. Except there is one problem. Set after the events of the game.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 8





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> the word 'queer' is used in context of 'i ain't no queer'.

Ellis and Nick had finally moved into their "dream house" (well, it's better than those safe rooms and their makeshift home at the evacuation camp) but there was one 'small' problem.

"'Eyy Niiick" Keith drawled. "What'chu doin'?"

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Wha's for breakfast?"

"Every man for himself around here sport."

"Wha'? Now that jus' ain't fair, man."

Nick had almost shed manly tears when Ellis had bounded happily over to him to tell him that 'his buddy Keith' was moving in with them. Nick had flat out said no, Ellis had given him the puppy dog eyes, which spoke the promise of no sex for quite some time unless Nick obliged, so, as any good partner would do, he agreed.

And had regretted it every day. They had already been in the place a week and there had been no sex. Keith was always lurking, hoping to stop them. In Nick's opinion anyway. Keith didn't really seem to understand that Nick and Ellis were a couple, and, after two days, started asking Ellis to go meet chicks at the local bar.

"So you really ain't gon' make breakfast?"

Nick sighed, irritated. He looked at the time. It was after ten. "Well, Keith, if you had woken up at seven when Ellis and I woke up you might have been up in time to put in a request. Anyway, shouldn't you be at the garage-?"

"Nah, I get Fridays off man."

Nick wanted to punch himself in the face. This was almost as bad as knowing Keith would be here to stay with them.

"Why ain't'chu at work, Niiick?" he drawled.

"I don't have a job."

"What?"

"Go away Keith." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Keith was giving him a headache.

"You wanna come to the-"

"Not particularly."

"Okay." He sat at the table next to Nick.

Nick sighed and got up to walk away.

"I know this don' sound too brighta me, but I just kinda figured that yew and El are seein' each other, yeah?" he said in usual laidback manner.

He nodded. "What of it?"

"Nothin' in particular."

He raised a brow. "If you have a problem with it-"

"Nah, I jus' never picked El as a queer." He shrugged.

The first thing Nick thought of was Zoey. Man he couldn't stand her. "I wouldn't say he is all 'queer', per se."

Keith raised a brow. "There are plenty-a girls and he dates someone like you" he tutted, but his eyes grinned.

Nick couldn't help but smile. "Its cause I'm good in bed."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I don' believe it."

"You should. Ask Ellis."

Keith just grinned lazily, his scarred skin pulling slightly. "Y'know, he'd jus' say you were. Even if yuh weren't. Tha's the sorta person El is."

"I beg to differ."

"I've been 'is friend for years" Keith said, waving his hand dismissingly.

"Yea, whatever, we date" Nick said, taking the bait.

"We're best buddies."

"We fuck."

"We did first."

Nick grimaced. "Wait, what? You didn't have to tell me that."

"I was jus' jokin' anyway" Keith grinned. "I ain't no queer."

Nick could have smacked himself in the head. Or Keith in his head. Guess it didn't really matter.


End file.
